Lukisannya
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Sai kehilangan Sakura. Sebuah penderitaan hidup tanpa seseorang yang kita cintai. Waktu pun berjalan hingga 15 tahun. Raeko, putri Sai dan Sakura hidup sendirian bersama neneknya, nenek Haruno. Dia pun sangat kagum kala mengetahui rahasia suatu lukisan.


**Lukisan-****NYA**

.

.

Wataru Takayama

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

/..._Tangan ini_, selalu menjagamu ketika kau takut/_Tangan ini_, selalu membelai rambutmu dengan lembut/_Tangan ini_, selalu membawamu dalam pelukan hangatku/_Tangan ini_, adalah tempat dimana cincin pengikat kita melingkar di jariku.../

.

.

.

/Dan juga _tak ada_ lagi dirimu.../

.

.

.

_Lukisan itu menggantung di ambang jendela. Seperti mayat. Dan mati menjuntaikan lidahnya. Hanya sebersit catnya yang terlihat dari balik bayangan cahaya mentari. Yang panas membuat mayat itu terpanggang. Sesekali, lukisan itu melambai bersama semilir angin. Mencoba mengejekku bersama daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Yang mencoba mengajakku mati bersamanya._

_Aku masih menatap langit kelabu. Bersama dercitan kursi roda tua yang menopang diriku. Tubuhku yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Yang bak kehilangan tulang punggungnya. Yang mencair, meleleh, mengalir membanjiri hidup ini tanpa kekuatan (lagi). Air mataku pun lebih kuat dari pelupuk mataku. Dia jatuh membasahi sepasang pipi ini. Tak bisa tersedot lagi. Dan sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya tetesan air mata jatuh berlinang sia-sia._

_Wajahnya tersaji dengan indah dalam memoarku. Bersama segaris cairan merah yang membujur dari dahinya. Ia tersenyum, membelai wajahku, dan mengecupku (untuk yang terakhir kalinya). Lalu ia terpejam dalam tidur panjangnya, yang lama, yang tak bisa kubangunkan (lagi). _

_Dan ini membuatku untuk tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku pantas disalahkan tanpa perlu ada yang menyalahkan. Biarlah aku menyalahkan diriku. Biarlah aku membenci diriku. Biarlah aku tak mengampuni diriku. Karena ini (mungkin) takdirku._

_Semuanya tersapu. Tandas dijilati waktu. Dan diriku tetap bisu dalam retorika cinta yang lain. Yang karena memang hanya ada satu, untuk dirinya. Yang sudah hilang tinggal tulang-belulang. Dalam liang kubur 2 kali 1 meter. Dalam peti jati. Dalam balutan gaun satin putih. Dan dalam senyumnya (lagi) yang tulus (mungkin) untukku._

_Harus kusematkan asaku kemana? Bersama kupu-kupu agar bunga-bunga saling mengharumkannya? Atau Bersama merpati agar awan-awan menyampaikannya pada dunia?_

_Atau kusimpan saja dalam kotak pandora? Agar suatu saat aku terkejut saat membukanya. Agar suatu saat aku sadar aku pernah mencintainya. Agar suatu saat semua tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya._

_Aku tak bisa lagi memeluknya. Atau sekedar membuka membuka gorden mengintipnya. Semua kekuatanku hilang bersama jalan cerita Tuhan. Bersama sebuah kejadian. Yang tak bisa kulupakan. Yang memecah tulang rusukku kemudian menyayat jantungku dengan sadar._

_Bulan pun membuatku membeku, kala dulu dan sekarang. Bintang-bintang yang berkelipan dengan manja kini menghilang. Apa aku yang buta atau memang mereka yang tak mau menampakkan cahayanya padaku?_

_Bersama pacuan dua roda. Menembus angin jalanan. Dalam pelukkannya aku bahagia. Aku melambung. Aku menguap seperti air. Aku terbang untuk membuat setitik awan untuknya. Yang meneduhkannya. Tapi semua tak seindah fantasiku. Tak seindah imajinasiku. Dan justru menyunat khayalku._

_Aku lengah. Dan semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Bergulir menembus rasa bahagia dan mendarat dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya ke rasa takut, rasa mencekam, rasa bersalah, dan rasa kehilangan. Kami terlepas dari kendali._

_Dan itulah awal penderitaanku. Awal semua hidup ini menjadi pahit. Saat aku tidak hanya kehilangannya. Tetapi juga sesuatu di diriku. Yang senantiasa kupersembahkan untuk menjaganya, membelainya, memeluknya, dan tempat dimana jemariku terlingkar cincin janji kami._

_Kenapa Tuhan begitu tega. Merampas dua hal dalam diriku sekaligus. Aku akan rela kehilangan lenganku daripada kehilangannya. Tetapi kenapa demikian! Kenapa?_

_Aku pun di saat itu sudah mati. Aku sudah tak bernyawa sekarang. Karena hidupku memang sudah tak berarti apa-apa. Tanpa dirinya dan tanpa tanganku._

_Dan bangkai lukisan itu, adalah wajahnya. Yang belum sempat kuselesaikan karena tanganku sudah tiada. Dan Tuhan kembali tega. Merampas wajah indahnya, meski hanya coretan akrilik di atas sehelai kanvas tanpa noda._

.

.

.

_60 musim bergantian, 15 tahun telah berlalu..._

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut magenta duduk dengan tenang di dalam sedan antiknya. Mata zamrudnya memandang ke sebuah reklame besar tepat di sebuah gedung mirip Musem Louvre di Perancis. Dengan anggun ia turun bersama neneknya yang berambut merah jambu.

Mereka masuk ke gedung itu dengan sambutan istemewa dari para penjaga. Gedung itu sedang menggelar pameran lukisan dari pelukis terkenal bernama Sai. Ia seorang pelukis legendaris yang sudah meninggal sejak 10 tahun lalu.

Putri berambut magenta itu membisiki kuping neneknya, "Nek, liat lukisan itu? Kenapa lukisan itu dipisahkan?"

"Oh lukisan itu..." jawab sang nenek seraya menatap lukisan yang cucunya maksud. "Lukisan itu istemewa sekali, nak..."

"Iya sih, nek. Gadis di lukisan itu cantik sekali. Aku baru pertama kali melihat lukisan itu," jawabnya seraya melangkah maju mendekati lukisan tersebut.

Lukisan itu terpajang sendiri di tengah hall dengan sanggahan tripod. Berbeda sekali dengan lukisan lain yang tertempel di dinding. Lukisan itu dilindungi garis pembatas berjarak 1,5 meter dari lukisan itu sehingga tak ada yang bisa menyentuh lukisan itu. Cahaya lampu pun mengarah langsung tepat di atas lukisan membuat display lukisan itu tampak mencolok sendiri diantara lukisan yang lain.

"Nek, kenapa aku baru melihat lukisan itu sih? Ayah kenapa tak pernah menunjukannya kepadaku?" sambung sang putri magenta penasaran. Putri magenta itu ternyata adalah anak dari Sai.

"Kau tahu lukisan gadis itu siapa?" tanya sang nenek.

"Tidak tahulah Nenek Haruno..." jawab si putri magenta dengan nada yang panjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menebaknya?" sahut si nenek tua dengan jenaka. Garis keriput di pipinya mengendur karena tersenyum.

"Siapa ya? Dia mirip denganku sih nek... Apa itu aku?" jawab si putri magenta menimbang-nimbang dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Hampir benar..." Sang nenek makin tersenyum lebar.

"Uhmmmm apa dia...? Ibuku!" jawab si putri magenta antusias.

"Tepat sekali, Raeko!" sahut sang Nenek Haruno hingga ia tertawa mendesah dengan tulus.

"Dia? Haruno Sakura? Dia ibuku?" lanjut Raeko, si putri magenta, dengan kagetnya. Ia pun kembali menatap lukisan wajah ibunya yang begitu memesona.

Lukisan itu hampir mirip dengan wajah Raeko. Hanya saja gadis bernama Sakura itu memiliki rambut merah jambu persis sang nenek. Haruno Sakura memiliki iris emerald, wajah seputih porselin, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang menawan, dan model rambut menggantung seleher. Gadis di lukisan itu sangat cantik secantik Raeko.

"Wah! Ibuku cantik sekali, nek...!" ujar Raeko takjub. Raeko memang belum pernah melihat wajah ibunya hingga ia berumur 15 tahun.

"Dia mirip denganmu kan?"

"Iya nek! Tapi ibuku lebih cantik! Tou-san tak salah memilih ibuku."

"Tou-san-mu juga tampankan?"

"Iya. Mereka berdua sangat serasi!"

"Raeko, kau tahu kalau lukisan ini dikerjakan separuhnya dengan tangan ayahmu. Setengahnya lagi dengan...kaki ayahmu..."

"Hah! Yang benar? Ayah melukisnya dengan kakinya? Tapi ini sangat bagus, nek. Mana mungkin?" jawab Raeko tak percaya. Kembali ia dia buat kaget dan takjub.

"Ayahmu...kehilangan dua tangannya setelah kecelakaan 20 tahun silam. Ayahmu sangat menderita. Nenek sangat terluka melihatnya. Ditambah lagi...ibumu pun juga meninggal di saat yang bersamaan... Mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan motor yang mengerikan..." papar Nenek Haruno panjang lebar. Dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati ia menceritakannya hendak tak ingin membuat cucunya bersedih karena ia yatim piatu.

"Ibumu sangat hebat, Raeko," lanjut sang nenek. "Kata ayahmu, ibumu merelakan nyawanya demi ayahmu. Oleh karena itu, ayahmulah yang selamat meski kehilangan tangannya."

"Aku tak tahu, nek, akan jadi apa aku bila menjadi ayah saat itu. Pasti ia sangat sedih ditinggal ibu..." jawab Raeko seraya menjatuhkan bulir pertama air matanya. "Dan kesedihanku pasti tak ada harganya dibanding kesedihan ayah..."

"Nenek bangga memiliki cucu yang kuat sepertimu..." ujar Nenek Haruno seraya memeluk cucunya dengan hangat.

"Oyah, Satu lagi Raeko. Apa kau tahu dari apa air pengencer cat akrilik untuk lukisan ibumu ini?" tanya sang nenek.

"Tidak, Nek. Memangnya?"

"Air pengencer catnya diambil dari air mata ayahmu. Ayahmu tak pernah berhenti menangis dan bersedih selepas kepergian ibumu. Oleh karena itu, dengan kreativitasannya yang masih tersisa, ia bisa menyelesaikan lukisan ibumu dengan kaki dan air matanya..."

"Nek...? Yang benar?"

Sang nenek mengangguk.

"Aku takjub sekali!" jawab Raeko seraya menghapus air matanya dan mulai menyungging senyum selebar bentangan bianglala di wajah porselinnya. "Aku bangga, nek, dengan ayah dan ibu... Mereka sangat hebat!"

.

.

.

end of story...

.

.

.

Lukisan itu pun akhirnya menjadi penyembuh kerinduan Raeko sepanjang hidupnya. Sesekali Raeko datang ke makam ayah dan ibunya yang bersebelahan. Dalam mimpinya pun ia sering bertemu mereka. Entah kapan, Raeko ingin hidup dalam keluarga yang utuh bersama Sai dan Haruno Sakura, ayah dan ibunya, di suatu tempat yang indah, tempat yang damai.

Di malam tepat 20 tahun kepergian ibunya, Raeko mengecup lukisan ibunya tepat di dahinya. Ia tersenyum memandang wajah bundanya dan berkata bersama air matanya, "Bu... Aku yakin suatu saat kita pasti bertemu... Di dunia ini dan di dunia manapun, aku selalu menyayangimu, bu... Meski kita tak pernah bercakap-cakap, tapi aku yakin semua yang kukatakan selalu kau dengar, bu... Dan aku yakin, Tuhan akan memberimu tempat yang indah di surga dan kelak Dia akan mempertemukan kita bersama ayah juga... Aku sayang ibu... Selalu... Selamanya..."

Ia lalu beranjak ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tidur dalam rasa nyaman dan bahagia. Rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar dari keningnya. Lama dan terasa lembut. Ibunya, Haruno Sakura, sedang mengecupnya sekarang meski ia tak bisa melihatnya.

Ia pun ternyenyak sepanjang tidurnya dan dia arungi dunia mimpi malam ini bersama orang tuanya, meski hanya lewat mimpi...

.

.

.

_Dan lukisan itu, adalah wajahnya. Yang sempat kuselesaikan meski tanganku sudah tiada. Dan Tuhan tidak pernah tega. Dia memberikan wajah indahnya, meski hanya coretan akrilik di atas sehelai kanvas tanpa noda._

.

.

.

_...__**Lukisan-**_**NYA**_..._

_Lukisan __**Wajah Sakura**__..._

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah membaca fic oneshot saya ini.

Tentang orang tua Sakura saya ga tahu namanya dan anaknya Sakura dan Sai, Raeko, saya ngarang sendiri (atas izin Kanarienvogel).

Ga papa kan namanya Raeko?

Oneshot kali ini rada gaje (parah malah!), karena saya buru-buru. Geregetan pengen banget publish.

Sementara multichapter saya masih terlantar... MAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF...

OKAY...

Minta Review-nya jika berkenan...

Juga baca fic-fic saya yang lain...

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
